dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Stomping Hammer
Stomping Hammer is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Rock *Compatibility Tabs: 1-2 (bad), 3-4 (great), 5-6 (okay) *Usage Condition: You must win at Rock to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 500 Technique. *Effect: Smack your opponent with your tail to knock them down, then jump up and stomp them into the ground one, two, three times! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-02; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **2nd Edition (026-技; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **3rd Edition (020-技; ft. Maiasaura vs. Allosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (020-技; ft. Torosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **4th Edition (026-技; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Amargasaurus) **5th Edition (032-技; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Irritator) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (035-技; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Einiosaurus) **6th Edition (040-技; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Iguanodon) **2007 1st Edition (029-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (029-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (045-技; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **2007 3rd Edition (040-技; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Altirhinus) **2007 4th Edition (040-技; ft. Saurolophus vs. Torvosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (049-技; ft. Saurolophus vs. Torvosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (033-技; ft. Lexovisaurus vs. Gorgosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (014-技; ft. Brachylophosaurus vs. Opisthocoelicaudia) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-02; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-02; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **2nd Edition (026-Move; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Amargasaurus) **3rd Edition (032-Move; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Irritator) **4th Edition (035-Move; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Einiosaurus) **5th Edition (040-Move; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Iguanodon) **2008 Special Edition (030-Move; ft. Torosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-02; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (029-Move; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (045-Move; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (040-Move; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Altirhinus) **Series 2 4th Edition (049-Move; ft. Saurolophus vs. Torvosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-02; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-02; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Tarbosaurus) **2nd Edition (026-技; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Amargasaurus) **3rd Edition (035-技; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Einiosaurus) **4th Edition (040-技; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Iguanodon) **2008 Special Edition (030-技; ft. Torosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (029-技; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (045-技; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (040-技; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Altirhinus) **Series 2 4th Edition (049-技; ft. Saurolophus vs. Torvosaurus) Stomping Hammer Card 5.png|Stomping Hammer arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 4.png|Stomping Hammer arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 06 6th.jpg|Stomping Hammer arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 06 6th back.jpg|Back of Stomping Hammer arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 07 2nd.png|Stomping Hammer arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 3.png|Stomping Hammer arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 6.gif|Stomping Hammer arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Stomping Hammer Card Eng S1 1st.jpg|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English 1st Edition) Stomping Hammer Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Stomping Hammer Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English 4th Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 7.png|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English 5th Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 2.jpg|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Stomping Hammer Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Stomping Hammer Card 8.png|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) Stomping Hammer Card Eng S2 3rd.jpg|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) Stomping Hammer Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Stomping Hammer arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Jonathan, Alpha Gang (never used), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Used by: Paris *Debut: Downtown Runaround (card), Escape from Zeta Point (used) **Used In: 13, 27 *Used to defeat: Spiny *Effect: Smack your opponent with your tail to knock them down, then jump up and stomp them into the ground one, two, three times! *Other: It was in the card-folio Jonathan had. The Alpha Gang stole it, but it was reclaimed by Dr. Taylor who gave it to Zoe. It was Paris' third Move Card, but was only used twice. TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: None *Card Code: DKCG-089/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 06 4th/S1 2nd arcade card *Effect: :+500 or +800; If a level 1 Dinosaur uses this Move, it gains +800 Power instead of +500. Trivia *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 600-800 Technique to use it to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1400-1600 Power. Those with more Technique will actually get less effect from it. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Dino Stomp (06 6th). *If considered in real life logic, this Move would be difficult to conduct for most dinosaurs, owing to their large body masses making repeated high jumps inconvenient. If they were to do so, however, the impacts would likely prove fatal owing to the same high masses in question. *One or two brief shots in episode 13 and a scene in episode 27 mistakenly show a card implied to be Stomping Hammer as having the back of a Grass Move, though the view of the card's front in episode 10 correctly shows it as a Normal Move. This mistake may have come from using a stock Move slash animation (episode 27) and the fact that the D-Team rarely uses Normal Moves. Gallery Stomping Hammer (from card).jpg|Stomping Hammer anime card image (Dino Holder screen) Stomping Hammer (Paris) 12.jpg|Paris hitting Spiny with Stomping Hammer Stomping Hammer.png|Stomping Hammer in the arcade (Allosaurus vs. Tyrannosaurus) Category:TCG Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:D-Team